On the Run
by jaspersmistress3456
Summary: Bella lives with an alcholic Renee and Phil in Arizona. She escapes after the beatings grow unbearable to Forks with Charlie. Renee and Phil find out she escaped and run to find her. Will the cullens help her escape wat about Charlie? Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**BPOV**

"Bella wake up sweetie its time to start packing!!!" Renee yelled. Oh great I thought, at least she's sober this morning. Charlie and Renee split up when I was four and ever since then I have lived with alcoholic slash super mom Renee in Phoenix, Arizona.

I finally got up after about fifteen minutes of just staring at the wall in pain from the last gang beating with her and new hubby Phil. I got dressed in some sweats and a baby blue long sleeved shirt to hide the bruises. It's very hot in Phoenix and then very rainy in Seattle so they seemed like a good choice. My carry on was a dark blue windbreaker (AN: have you noticed her favorite color is blue) and a backpack of my very scant winter wardrobe. "Hurry up Bells we're gonna miss your flight." yelled Renee again starting to get angry. "Ok mom I'm coming."I yelled back.

I'm going to visit Charlie for two weeks like I look forward to every summer. I love it when Charlie takes me to the ocean it's so peaceful up there. I head out with my bag and silently get in the car in the back seat with Renee and Phil in the front acting like they didn't drunkenly beat the hell out of me last night. Before I left my room I took a big dose of aspirin to help with the pain from the probable broken wrist I got last night.

I can tell that Renee blames me for the divorce when I was four she started beating me two days before my fifth birthday. Now I'm 17 and I've been in the hospital more times than I can count. "Bella time to get on the plane. Have fun in Forks sweetie!" cooed Renee. Phil went and hugged me then he whispered in my ear "I better not hear that you told Charlie anything about our situation or I will punish you when you get home." "Yes sir" I whisper back. I pulled away and got on the plane.

I looked out the window to see the sun coming up from behind Mt. Rainier. I thought it was the prettiest site I had ever seen. The plane landed on the runway and everyone exited the plane I looked around to see a very smiling Charlie coming toward me. "Dad! I'm so happy to be here. I can't wait to get to the ocean and see my room again." I exclaimed. "Bella I'm glad you're happy to be here. We can go to the ocean tomorrow after you get settled in ok?" he said. "Sweet!" I am so happy here I feel as though the nightmare with Renee and Phil is another life altogether. Charlie led me to the City of Forks police cruiser. Oh did I forget to mention that Charlie is the Chief of Police in the little town of Forks?! Ironic huh?  
We passed the high school and drove in silence for five minutes until we pulled into the drive way and climbed out.

Charlie led me up and into my old room and left me to shower and unpack. I spent all of five minutes unpacking because I had so little. I then went to the little bathroom and went into the shower. I let the hot water gently roll down my badly bruised back. I remembered how Phil and Renee stepped all over my back while I was down on the floor cleaning up my own blood from my cuts on my hand.

The beatings that night were horrible I shook just thinking about them again. Pain suddenly coursed down my arm and centered at my left wrist. I need to get Charlie to look at it while I'm here to make sure it's not broken or fractured. The hot water suddenly turned cold and I hopped out and got dressed.

Making my way downstairs I heard the TV in the living room on with the Mariners' game. Charlie was shouting his cheers for the Mariners' as they apparently trounced the Arizona Diamondbacks. "Hey Charlie have you made lunch if not I can go to the grocery store and get some stuff to make?" I asked. "Um….. Sure Bella go ahead there is some money in the cabinet above the stove for groceries." He absently replies still engrossed in his game. I went and grabbed the money in the cabinet and the keys to Charlie's personal car. The grocery store is on the other side of town.

I drive to the store and grab a cart and get lunch and dinner stuff for the entire time I'm here. Walking to the checkout stand I slipped on some water and land on my back. I feel the pain up and down my back where all the bruises are. When I see a clerk coming to help me up I cringe away from the contact not wanting the male to touch me. He was very big and tall he looked too much like Phil for my liking. I hurried and paid for my items and went to Charlie's car and downed another dose of aspirin for the pain in my back and wrist.

I hurried home and made lunch silently while Charlie finished watching his game. When the game was over Charlie came to sit at the table and noticed how swollen my wrist was. "Hey Bella we should get that looked at when we go to town tomorrow that looks pretty bad. How did it happen?" He asked. "I fell coming down the stairs at school in Phoenix and landed on it wrong. It hurts so badly right now I think I broke it." I lied.

I was thinking how it really happened I came home late from school one day and Phil was drunk and Renee was still at work. Phil got pissed and threw me to the floor and my wrist snapped. "Hey Bella you ok?" Charlie asked. "Yea I'm fine just hurts a lot." I said. "Ok Bells I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow, do you think you'll be ok until then?" Charlie asked me concern showing through his eyes. "Of course" I said smiling "don't trouble yourself." "I'm gonna go take a nap ok Charlie?" I asked. " Sure thing Bells go right ahead."He replied. I went back to my room and laid down on my bed and within minutes was deeply asleep.

**So wat do you think should i continue or not. Please review!!!!!!!!!!! - Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV: Today is such a beautiful day I thought to myself. To bad I have to spend the next 8 hours in the ER. Since I am the most senior Resident in the Clallam County Hospital I get to spend lots of time in the emergency room. I got up and got ready for work in about 20 minutes and made the drive to the hospital in record time. The morning was pretty quiet except for one visit from the Forks Chief of Police Charlie and his daughter. "Hi Charlie this is an unexpected visit." I said. "Yeah, we think Bella here has a broken wrist. Can you examine it for us?" He asked. "Yes of course. Let's step into exam room one." I said. I led the two of them into the little room. "Ok Bella let's take a look." I said. She timidly rolled up her long sleeve on her shirt. I silently gasped. Bella's wrist was a dark deep purple and black color. I gently prodded the wrist and felt for a break. "Bella your wrist is definitely broken I would like to get you in for an x-ray to confirm it. If you would come with me I can get you in immediately. Charlie you can wait here if you would like." I said gently. I led Bella out of the room and past my office to the room with the x-ray machine. "Bella how did you do this?" I asked quietly. I heard her murmured response "I fell down the stairs at school." Wow you do not get this kind of break from a fall I thought silently. "All right Bella if you can just sit still and keep this blanket on it'll be over before you know it." I said. After about five minutes I led a silent Bella back to the exam room where Charlie waited. "Bella has a break in her left wrist we will have to put her in a cast for a few weeks. Bella I will send a nurse in to get the cast started ok?" I asked. "Yes sir." She answered quietly. I left the room and sent in the nurse to get the cast done. I came back after about 20 minutes to give Bella a pain reliever. "Bella I would like to see you for a follow up in about a month. Ok?" I said. Bella's head snapped up and I saw she had a fearful expression on her face. "Umm…. I can't I have to go back to Arizona in two weeks. Sorry." She stuttered. "She's just here for a visit for two weeks." Charlie explained quickly. "Well then I need you to get an appointment with your regular physician in about a month. All righty?" I said. "Sure." She replied. Bella and Charlie went out to the lobby and waited for me to join them. For the rest of the day I could not get Bella and her quiet demeanor out of my mind. I decided to talk to my family about her tonight.

BPOV:" Hey Charlie please can I just go to bed when we get home I really don't feel good."I said. "Sure thing sweetie I have to go into the office anyway. You will have the whole house to yourself so you can take a nap." Charlie replied. We arrived at the house and I went up to my room while Charlie went to go change for work.

I laid there thinking about the ER doctor and how he was very quiet when I explained how I hurt myself. It was like he didn't really believe a word I was saying. Just laying there I grew really tired and drifted off into a restless sleep. My dream was along the lines of when Phil and Renee are in a _really bad mood._ In this one I was about ten years old and it was that time of year just around my birthday and the beatings were horrible. Phil and Renee were standing in front of me screaming. "Bella_ I knew you were useless why can't you do anything right! It's your fault that Charlie left me and we are so broke! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!_" Renee was screaming into my face. Then Phil came up behind me and grabbed my collar and lifted me so we were face to face and I could smell the liquor on his breath. "_Bella,_ he whispered menacingly,_ How many times have I told you to not anger your mother this way it gets me angry to!" _as he said this he shook me hard and threw me to the wall. Renee grabbed me by the hair and held me while Phil came and punched where ever he could reach. Renee dropped me and both started kicking me in the gut until I passed out from the pain.

That's when I woke up screaming in my bed in Forks Washington. Charlie was standing at the door with a concerned look on his face. "Bella, "he said "Are you ok? I heard you screaming and came running." "Yea Charlie I'm sorry it was just a bad dream must be to much coffee in the morning or something." I said trying to be funny. "OK Bells. Whatever you say. I'm gonna be heading out now I won't be back till late so don't worry." he said. "All right be safe and come home in one piece please?" I said with a smile. "I will Bells don't worry." he said getting into the cruiser. He pulled out and took off. I went back inside and up to my room to try and sleep more. Within minutes I was in an exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV: After spending all night at my piano. I wasn't in a very good mood today. I sat silently at my piano and watched as Carlisle left for work. I envied Carlisle his talent as a doctor I get so bored sitting at the piano night after night with nothing coming to me to write.

Esme came walking down the stairs as I tried to write again. "Good morning Edward. Are you having trouble writing?" She asked kindly. "Yes I am its getting very frustrating." I replied a bit testily. "Oh dear, would you like some help? Maybe I can inspire something." She offered. "That would be lovely Esme thank you." I said. She came to sit with me on the bench. I found out that Esme is a wealth of ideas. Together we wrote a very solid piece.

I silently decided to call it Esme's Serenade. I looked at the clock and saw that we had been working for almost six hours and that Carlisle would be home soon. I looked through the piece Esme and I had just written and thought "I can't wait to show this to Carlisle when he gets home."

I made my way to my bedroom and sat down on my couch. I started to edit Esme's Serenade so it would flow smoothly when I played it for Carlisle. I started when I heard Carlisle's car pull up the drive and I read his perplexed thoughts. I ran downstairs to meet him at the door. "Edward we need to have a family meeting in ten minutes. Please call Alice and Rosalie at the mall and also call Emmett and Jasper from the hunting grounds. Tell them to be home in five minutes. I need to tell you all about this young girl I met today." Carlisle said when he saw me.

"Of course Carlisle." I said. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Alice's cell phone. She picked up on the first ring. "_Edward what is it? We won't be home for a while." _She said quickly. "Alice Carlisle says you and Rosalie need to get home in five minutes for a family meeting." I explained. "_Oh, ok I'll go find Rose and we will leave right away. Bye!" _She squealed as she hung up. I quickly dialed Jasper's cell phone number. He picked up on the third ring. "_Hey, Edward what's up?"_He said. "Carlisle needs you and Emmett home in five minutes for a family meeting. You guys gotta leave now and run very fast to get here in time." I told him. "_Oh, Emmett is not gonna be happy it looks like he just scented a grizzly. I'll go stop and we'll head right out. See you at home man." _He said quickly as he hung up.

I flipped my phone closed and headed into the kitchen to find Esme and Carlisle at the big meeting table. I read their thoughts and grimaced at the thoughts in Carlisle's head. "You really think this girl is being abused?" I asked quietly. "Yes I do Edward. All the signs are there. She was reluctant to share how she hurt herself and hesitant to roll up her sleeve to show me her wrist. I knew she was lying about how she broke it because her heart was beating unusually fast and she was blushing. When I said I wanted to see her for a follow up in two months she jerked so fast she almost fell of the exam table. The I learned she was only in town for two weeks and when I said I wanted her make an appointment with her regular physician for the follow up she blushed very badly and her heart rate when through the roof when she said she will. She was lying again. That combined with the fact she was walking as if her back was paining her as well I wondered if there was something wrong there to. I gently patted her back on the way out and noticed she winced in pain and flinched from my contact. I think someone at her normal home abuses her frequently." He said patiently.

"Ok, but what can we do?" I asked curiously. "I'll explain when the rest of the family shows up." Carlisle replied. We waited for a couple minutes then we heard the sound of Alice's Porsche pulling up the driveway and we saw Emmett and Jasper run up behind them. They all silently made their way to the table and took their seats. Carlisle stood and started talking. "Today I met a very interesting young woman that I would like to tell you about. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is the daughter of Chief Charlie Swan. You all know the Swan story and how Isabella lives with her mother and step-father, Renee and Phil, in Arizona. I think that is the most likely place the abuse is happening. We all know and love Charlie so we know this could not possibly be happening with him." Carlisle explained.

"I think we should help her." said Rosalie. I read her thoughts and they all said something along the lines of "_I know how she feels Edward. No matter what the family says I will help her!!" _I looked at Rosalie and nodded my understanding. I looked over to Carlisle and asked the question burning in my mind "How do we help her if she is only here for a two week visit?" He pondered that question and said "We will probably have to wait until she comes to live with Charlie. I know that will be soon because her face had many old cuts that scared over and still fading bruises on it. She tried to cover them up with makeup and her hair but I could still see them." "I will look out for her Carlisle to see when she decides to run to Charlie."Alice said. "Thank you Alice." Carlisle responded. "That is all I wanted to tell you guys. Just be ready for when she does come to Forks I don't want any accidents, her blood is very potent." Carlisle added.

There was a chorus of yes Carlisle's' from around the table and then everyone went opposite directions. I said good night to Carlisle and Esme before heading to my room to think. I made my way upstairs and put in my favorite CD with my favorite son Claire de Lune by Debussy. I sat on my couch and thought of the girl Carlisle told the family about.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later. BPOV: I woke up early today after a restless night of sleep. Today I have to go back to Arizona. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and saw a note from Charlie.

_Hey Bells, I'm gonna be at work until about noon. So I should be back in time for lunch and to take you to the airport. –Dad_.

After I read Charlie's note I sat down and ate my breakfast slowly. While eating my breakfast I thought _"How I will miss this quiet and peace." _I finished eating my cereal and headed upstairs to start packing. I took my sweet time because I did not want to leave this little house that had been my home for two weeks every summer.

When I finally finished packing, almost two hours later, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up the driveway. "Hey, Charlie. I'll make some lunch for us then we can head out to the airport. I'm already packed." I yelled. "Alrighty Bells Just let me go shower and change. Then I'll come eat with you and we can head out." He replied. "Ok."I said.

I turned to the counter and started making some sandwiches for me and Charlie. I remembered that Charlie really likes peanut butter and jelly with Doritos on it. I made two for him and a regular PBJ for me. About ten minutes later I heard Charlie coming down the stairs. "Hey Charlie the sandwiches are ready and I made your favorite." I said. "Woo hoo!! I love PBJ and Doritos." He said happily.

Another ten minutes later Charlie and I were in the cruiser on our way to the Sea-Tac airport. The ride to the airport was pretty quiet. When we got to the gate I turned to Charlie I gave him a hug and said "I love you Charlie. I will really miss you." "I'll keep your room ready for you until next summer Bells. You are more than welcome here whenever you want." He said. "Thanks. I'll call you later." I told him as I went through the gate. I found my seat and settled in for the long flight.

The plane touched down at the Phoenix airport and the passengers got off. I followed the crowd and looked for Phil or Renee. I saw both of them by the gate with smiles on their faces. I slowed down and said quietly "Hi Mom, Phil." "Hi sweetie!! How was your visit with Charlie?" Renee said happily. "It was fine Mom. Charlie was great." I said quietly. Phil came up behind me and hugged me to his muscular frame. "Hey Bella. I missed you sweet heart." He whispered in my ear. I held back the shudder that I felt until he let me go. "Bella let's get you home so you can rest before you have to get ready for school next week." Renee said. "Alright I just need to go to the luggage carousel and get my bag." I told her.

The three of us made our way to the luggage carousel. After about five minutes of waiting for my bags we headed out to the family car and got on the highway for home. The drive home was full of questions and my murmured answers. Finally we made it home and I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I unpacked and lay on my bed and fell into a restless sleep plagued with memories of this house and its adult occupants.

"Bella get out here we need to go!!!" I heard Phil yell. _"This is the start of my first day home. Phil is pissed and I'm sure to get a slap."_ I thought to myself. I rolled out of bed and dressed in a long sleeve white shirt and some jeans. I quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Renee and Phil were at the table eating breakfast. Renee turned to me and said "Bella hurry sweetie. I want to get to the mall quickly so we can go get some school clothes before you start next week." "Ok, let's get going."I said. Renee and I went to the car and climbed in. I silently thanked god that the mall was a five minute ride from the house.

At the mall we hit Old Navy, American Eagle, and Target before we called it a day. We made it home at just about 6 o'clock and found Phil full on drunk. "Where have you been this whole time?" Phil asked drunkenly. "We were at the mall all day Phil. I thought you knew that." Renee said sweetly. "Shut up woman. Bella go to bed!!"He ordered me. "Yes, sir. Good night Mom!"I said quickly. I ran upstairs.

A few hours later after cleaning up my room I realized I had left my bags from shopping downstairs. I ran downstairs as quietly as possible and went into the kitchen. "Hey I thought I told you to go to bed!!!" Phil yelled. "You better listen to your father Bella or he's gonna beat you." Renee warned.

I realized that in the three hours I was upstairs Renee got insanely drunk. Out of nowhere Phil punched me in the stomach and said with a smile "She already knows I'm gonna beat just for showing me her ugly face again. You wanna help me baby?"

"Sure thing sweetie maybe she'll learn to listen to her parents once in a while." Renee said with a smirk. Renee walked and pinned me to the wall while Phil proceeded to punching me anywhere he could reach. I could feel Renee digging her long nails into my back and I knew they would be bleeding later. Phil decided to switch from pummeling me to punching and back-handed slaps to the face.

"Maybe if you see how ugly your face you won't show it to us as often."Phil suggested. Renee moved her hands from my back to my throat where she proceeded to choke me while Phil punched my chest forcing the air out of my lungs. I held on to conciseness for a few seconds longer until I finally slipped into oblivion.

**Hey guys sorry this took so long school starts on tuesday and ive had alot to do. I'll try to update regularly once school gets in full swing but i hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!-jaspersmistress3456**


	5. Chapter 5

First Day of School BPOV: The bruises and cuts I got from the last beating were healed just enough for me to go to school unnoticed. The Phoenix High School is big enough that if I keep my head down I can just slide by without someone noticing my scars or bruises. I got off the smelly yellow bus and headed straight for first period. I made it through first, second, and third period until someone noticed my scars and my still fading bruises.

"Hi, my name is Angela! Can I sit by you?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure," I mumbled quietly. She took the seat beside me in the science lab. Thankfully Angela was a quiet person just like me. I sat looking at the clock and silently thanked god how fast time went because it was already five minutes until the bell rang.

Suddenly I heard Angela ask "Hey Bella I noticed the scars and bruises did you get in a fight?" _Oh crap_ I thought.

"Ummm," I said uncertainly "I got into a fight with my brother it got pretty violent but it was all in good fun!" I lied with a forced smile on my face.

"Oh, well that's interesting." She said quickly looking away. I knew she didn't believe me just by the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes.

"I gotta go Angela. I'll see you later." I ran off before she could say anything. Outside of the school I realized that Phil was still at home and he was most likely half way drunk already. I decided to risk it and go home. I walked home and up to the back door. It sounded like Phil was in the living room yelling at the TV. I snuck in the back door and up to my room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I made it there without Phil noticing. I sat down at my worn old desk and started on the homework I got for the classes I actually went to today. I finished my homework for third period when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat very still and listened intently. The footsteps came to my door and the door opened. There stood a very angry and very drunk Phil.

"The school just called and reported that you weren't in any of your afternoon classes. When did you get home, and don't even think of lying?" Phil said menacingly.

I lifted my hands in a protective position and said slowly "I got home at around lunch time, and came up here so I wouldn't disturb you."

"I doubt that. You came home because you are lazy, selfish and a fool!" by the time Phil was done his face was bright red and spittle was flying from his lips. After this I just stopped talking because when he got this far into his tirade anything will just set him loose. Apparently he was too far gone anyway because when I stopped talking and wouldn't say anything he started throwing punches. He kept going until I fell to the ground.

"I don't want to hear another sound out of you tonight and if I do you will be in for a world of hurt." He said threateningly. He walked out of my room and stomped down the stairs. I stayed completely still until I heard the TV flick back on. Once I knew it was safe I crawled to my bathroom and took a look at the damage. My face was relatively unhurt and the damage was focused mainly on my back, shoulders and my abdomen. I knew I would be in a lot of pain the next day. I went to my drawers and got out my cold packs and Advil I kept hid in there. I silently grabbed some water and took the pain meds, then went back to my bed and lay down with my cold packs on the most badly bruised areas. Within minutes I was knocked out cold by the pain medication.

I woke up to my alarm at five o'clock the next morning. I could barely roll out of bed because I was so sore. I made it downstairs ready to go and found Phil passed out in his chair in front of the TV.

_"Thank you God!!!"_ I said silently. I was very silent when I got my breakfast and walked out the door. I was happy that I had a very short walk to my bus stop because the pain medication I took with breakfast hadn't kicked in yet. The bus pulled up and I got on with the rest of the kids there. The bus driver looked at me with silent disdain. I was glad when it pulled up in front of the school and we unloaded. I had a plan ready and I was going to put it in motion today. I had to find Angela soon or I wouldn't be able to do anything at all. I remembered what Angela had said about being in choir first period. I made my way to the choir room down the five hundred hall and spotted Angela by the door.

"Angela can I borrow your cell phone for a second please?" I said quickly.

"Yeah sure. Here you go." She said as she handed me a small red flip phone.

"Thanks I'll just be a second," I said as I walked a bit to the side. I quickly dialed the number my Dad gave me for his desk at the sheriff's office. He picked up on the second ring.

"City Forks Sheriff office. This is Sheriff Swan. How may I help you?" He said in a pleasant voice.

"Dad, it's me Bella. I need you to help me get out of here. Please?"

"Wait…Bella? What's going on? Why do you need to get out of there?" He said quickly.

"Dad I'll explain later. But I need the first plane out of Phoenix that you can get me! Please Dad just do it! I really need to come home!!" I explained.

"All right Bells. Just calm down I'm looking now and if you can make it to the Phoenix airport in two hours you can be on the noon plane to Sea-Tac," He said. "I'll have a ticket waiting for you at the check-in counter. No luggage I have some stuff of yours up here that you can use."

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you in a little bit." I said hanging up.

I walked back to Angela and said "Thanks Angela. You're a good friend."

"Your welcome Bella. Are you leaving?" She said curiously.

"Yeah I gotta go. I hope I'll see you later." I said walking away. I ran off of the campus and hailed the nearest taxi.

"Phoenix Airport please and step on it!!" I told the cab driver. I leaned back in the seat and thought of how I would explain this situation to Charlie when I got to Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV: I arrived at the airport with just enough time to check in and make the final boarding call. I was so relieved that I made it. _"This means an indefinite amount of time with Charlie! I finally get peace!!!" _I thought to myself. On the long flight to the Forks airport I realized that the only way I could get out permanently from Phil and Renee was to tell Charlie everything. I decided that was going to be my plan of action. I sat back and took a nap for the rest of the flight.

I woke up to the stewardess's voice coming onto the loud speaker telling us to fasten our seat belts because the plane was landing. I sat up and buckled my seat belt. I looked out my window and saw that it was raining in Forks as always but for the first time ever I couldn't wait to get out in plane landed and the passengers got off. I grabbed my backpack and walked off the plane. I looked for Charlie but didn't see him. I finally spotted a Deputy in the Forks Police uniform with a whiteboard with my name on it. I quickly walked up to him.

"Bella? Hi, my name is Deputy Keith Jackson you dad sent me to pick you up. Is that all you brought?" He asked pointing to my backpack. "Yeah this is it. Dad has more of my stuff at the house." I replied. "Ok then let's get going!" Deputy Jackson said cheerily. "Your Dad gave me a choice to tell you. I can bring you to him at the station or I can take you to the house. It's your choice." He said waiting for me to answer. I thought for a few seconds and decided to go to the house and sleep for a while before I had to spill everything to Charlie. "Ummm if you could just take me to the house that would be great!" I said quickly. "Sure thing. If I go the wrong way just let me know I'm working off of your dads directions!" He said with a grin. So I spent the next fifteen minutes directing Deputy Jackson to my father's house. When we finally got there I climbed out and the deputy handed me my backpack. "Thank you for picking me up Deputy Jackson!" I said. "Oh Bella it's just Keith when I hear Deputy Jackson I think of my father!!! Bleh!" He said laughing. "All right Keith thank you and drive safely back to the station." I said walking inside. I looked around the house thinking how great it is to be home and away from _THEM_!!!!! I made my way up to my bedroom and sank gratefully into the warm flannel sheets. I feel into a deep sleep immediately.

"Bella wake up sweetie!!!" I heard someone whisper. I realized after smelling the peppermint and gun oil that it was Charlie. I yawned and sat looking at the clock. "Dad!!! What time did you get home?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Just a few minutes ago Bells. Now I realize you must still be really tired but I saw the bruises on your face while you slept. Those were not there when you were here last were they?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. I had a big knot in my stomach because apparently even in sleep I was dreading this moment. "Ok Dad can we go downstairs if I stay in bed I'm gonna fall asleep again." I said. "All right Bella I'll wait in the kitchen." He said suspiciously. I rolled out of bed after he closed my door. Quickly I went to the bathroom and made sure the cuts and bruises were still there so Charlie could see them.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a cup of what smelled like Chai tea for me. "All right Bella it's time to tell me what's going on." Charlie said with what I assume is his 'business tone'. I knew I could count on Charlie to help so I started when it all started. I started with the first beating two days before my fifth birthday and continued on. By the time I got to the most recent couple beating it was very late and Charlie's face was so still I thought for a second he may pass out.

It was five minutes after Charlie spoke in a clenched voice. "Bella why didn't you come to me sooner? I could have stopped this so many years ago!" "Dad you have no idea how scary Phil is when he threatens. Dad he basically threatened to rape me if I ever said anything to you when I'm here in the summer. It's just when they started getting really bad I just said enough. Phil was getting closer and closer to just carrying out his threat when I haven't said anything. So I went to school and borrowed a cell phone from a friend called you and came here. Phil and Renee are going to be so ticked off when they realize I'm gone." I said in a frightened voice. "Oh Bella, Come here sweetie!" He said getting up to give me a hug. "No one is going to hurt you ever again!" He said with conviction giving me a squeeze. "Thanks Daddy." I whispered using his nickname from when I was small. "Bella I'm gonna take you to the station tomorrow so we can get pictures of the cuts, bruises and your hand. I'm also going to make an appointment with Dr. Cullen. This case will be good to have his input on. You need to have a full physical for the report and it will ease my mind." He said with a small smile. "All right Dad. I'm gonna go to bed so I won't be falling asleep tomorrow." I said smiling. "Ok, night Bells sleep tight." Dad said finishing off his coffee.

I walked upstairs and lay awake for a couple hours thinking of so many things. Charlie had just said he would take care of me and Phil and Renee would be stopped. I was so excited but finally after what seemed like a millenia of staring at the ceiling and tossing and turning I finally fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in thirteen years.

**Hey guys sorry its taken so long!!! Even though im on winter break i still have loads of homework and chores. I really hope you guys liked the chapter Im starting on the next chapter tonight so it should be up soon!!! I promise the Cullens will be back in the story soon!!! REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE REVIEWS THEY KEEP ME GOING!!!!!!!!! -Riley**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV: Bella, Bella you need to wake up sweetie! We are going to see Carlisle in about an hour!" I heard Charlie say while he gently shook me. I rolled over and looked up. "All right Dad I will be down in a second." I said sleepily. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. Trudging down the stairs I brushed my hair and I spotted Charlie sitting at the table with some coffee for the both of us. He stood up and walked to me. Handing me the mug of coffee he said "Here you go Bells. We got to head out to the doctor's office right now so we aren't late." We both walked out to the cruiser got in and drove off towards the town. About five minutes later we pulled into the Forks General Hospital and got out. Walking in to the hospital I noticed a young girl about my age watching me curiously. Dismissing that weird fact from my mind I followed Charlie into the hospital and into a very nicely furnished office. The nameplate on the desk said Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen was a very young man with blonde hair and piercing honey colored eyes his height just added to his young appearance. He stood up from his desk chair and came around holding out a hand to Charlie. "Hello Charlie." He said. He then turned to me and said "This must be Bella."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen, yes I am Bella." I said in a nervous voice. We both sat down and Charlie told Dr. Cullen why he wanted him to see me. After Charlie explained why we were here Carlisle stood and left the room for a moment. He came back with a tray of medical supplies. " Bella I'm going to do a full examination on your arm just to make sure there isn't any extensive damage besides the break, and i must photograph the evidence for your father. Is that alright with you? I could bring in a nurse if that would make you feel more comfortable." He said gently. I thought about it for a second, I felt like i could really trust this man. I couldn't place why but i knew deep down i could trust him. "No, Dr. Cullen it's ok. I trust you." I said. After i gave him my permission he did a professional and swift examination of my injuries, and took several photographs of the cuts, bruises and scars that Phil and Renee had given me over the past months, plus the scars that were left from the really bad beatings in the past.

When Dr. Cullen finished the exam he went to the door and ushered my Dad in. "Charlie i saved you some trouble and took the photographs i knew you would need for your case. Give me a moment and i will print them out for you." He said walking out the door. "Thank you Carlisle, that just saved me a lot of trouble." replied Dad.

He came to sit by me in the chairs and said with conviction "Bells, I'm going to do everything in my power to get rid of the power Phil and Renee have over you. You will be free from it if i have anything to say about it." I could say no words to that little speech, i hugged him and whispered in his ear "Daddy your the best ever!" Dr. Cullen walked into the exam room once again and handed Dad a small pile of photos. "Here you are Charlie, I hope they help put those two in jail for the rest of they're miserable lives." He said. Dad steered me into the lobby of the office and turned to Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you for everything you have done today Carlisle. You can't know how much this means to me." Dad said sincerely. "You are quite welcome Charlie you know im happy to help whenever i can." replied."Have a good day you two!"the Doctor saod turning back to his office. I peeked in on the way out and saw the handsomest man i have ever seen waiting behind the desk. walked in and the man stood up and closed the door. For the rest of the day my mind was occupied with the beautiful young man waiting for the doctor in his office.

CPOV: "Have a good day you two!" I said turning back to my office. I heard Edward walk in earlier and really needed to know what he wanted so i could get back to work.

"Edward, pleasure to see you son! Now get out of my chair!" I ordered him with a laugh. He stood and made his way around my desk and gave me a hug. "Carlisle, that girl you just saw, is she the one you spoke to us of?" He asked curiously. "Yes, son that's Bella. The photographs are horrible. I can't imagine how much that girl had to go through just to live daily in that horrible house." I said shaking my head.

"Do you know how long she is staying for?" He asked. "I believe she is staying in Forks until Charlie can clear up the custody arrangement with her horrible mother and clean up the abuse case against her as well. So i assume she will be going to your school Edward." I said with a sly smile. "That should be fun! Alice will be glad to make a new friend, i think she saw something about Bella this morning she was blocking her thoughts so i don't know what she saw. Esme thinks we should invite them over for dinner this week. She wants to meet Bella as does Emmett." Edward told me walking to my office door.

"What Esme wants, Esme gets. Tell her i will call Charlie when i get home tonight and invite them over for dinner on Friday night. Just so Bella has some time to adjust to her new environment before sicking Alice on her." I said chuckling. "Alright you know she will hold you to it Carlisle! Esme is very excited already to meet this new girl she will not be happy if you don't call tonight!"Edward warned. "It's fine! I will call Charlie when i get home tonight! Go home Edward, i need to work!" I shooed him out of my office and watched him drive away. I spent some time for the rest of the day wondering how this new girl has already made such an impact on my family before she has even met them.

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like it! I swear the next chapter will be up quicker!-Riley**


	8. Chapter 8

Friday night at the Cullen House

ESPOV: "Alice! Come help me make dinner sweetie!" I called up the stairs. "Sure thing Esme!" I heard Alice say from over my right shoulder. "We need to make enough spaghetti for eight people, and then have enough room in the garbage for our six portions!" I told her with a giggle. We set to work and with our speed had the table set and the spaghetti sauce simmering when Carlisle walked in the door at six o'clock. He came into the kitchen, pecked my cheek and made a b-line for the simmering sauce on the stove. "No, no, no! Wait until our guests get here!" I chided him. "You don't even like spaghetti Carlisle!" Alice chimed in. "I know, I just wanted to try it." He said slowly backing out of the kitchen.

_BRRRIIINNGGG! _"Alice run and get the door please! Seat them in the foyer and I will join you shortly." I said to Alice as she ran to the door. I heard Alice usher in our guests and I heard their voices clearly as she lead them into the foyer. "Carlisle go entertain our guests please!" I said pointing to the kitchen door. "Yes, dear." He replied.

Within three minutes I had everything ready for dinner, I put the stove on warm to heat up the bread and joined our human party in the foyer. Carlisle stood when I entered the room and said "Charlie, Bella I would like you to meet my lovely wife Esme." "Wonderful to meet you Esme. Carlisle has said a lot about you." Charlie said taking my hand gently. "That's odd! He really only mentions your name!" I said shooting Carlisle a meaningful glare. Through the introductions young Bella did and said nothing in my presence. I tried pulling her out of her shell for a while and she only responded with silence or short answers. All the while I kept an ear out for dinner to sound ready. "Excuse me everyone, I must check on dinner." I said standing and making my way to the kitchen. I stirred the sauce.

"Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper. It's time for dinner. Please slowly come down here." I said quietly knowing they can hear me. I heard the soft thudding of four pairs of feet coming down the stairs. All of a sudden I heard young Bella's heart beat pick up. I walked into the foyer to see Bella with her mouth wide open staring intently at Edward. So this is what made Bella's heart start pumping so fast!

"Interesting." I muttered with a smile on my face. "Time for dinner everyone!" I said brightly. Everyone stood and followed me into dining room. I noticed how for the rest of the night Bella sat quietly eating without looking at anyone else around her.

For the rest of the night her heartbeat was slightly higher than it should have been. Alice was very bright and friendly to Bella throughout the night, as was Emmett. Rosalie just showed how hostile she really was all night long. Edward's reaction to Bella was just one of mild disdain.

After dinner Charlie led Bella to the front door and we all said our goodbyes. After Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the drive Alice started singing "I have a new friend! I have a new friend! I have a new friend!" over and over and over.

"Carlisle what happened to Bella?" I asked later that night in his office. "Baby you know I can't tell what I found during the examination. Doctor-patient confidentiality." He said slowly. "You know the whole family will find out sooner or later. I know Edward already has eyes on Bella, and Alice saw that Bella is going to be her best-friend in a couple months." I told him.

"We should just let the cards fall where they may because if we don't things may get real sticky real fast." Carlisle warned. "Alright. We can try and rein Alice in but I don't think she will listen at all." I warned Carlisle with a chuckle. Carlisle just sighed and went back to work. I bent and kissed his cheek before walking out the door and down to our room. I spent the rest of the night thinking about the young brunette who I knew would have such a big impact on our lives very very soon.

BPOV: I sat on my bed when Charlie and I got home and just thought of how interesting the dinner with the Cullen's had been. I did notice that all six of them did not once touch their spaghetti. When Alice hugged me as we entered the house i noticed she was freezing to the touch.

Edward looked like he had a huge headache all night long. Jasper looked like he wanted to punch something since the first second he saw me and Charlie.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to chew my head off before i even walked throught the door. Emmett just looked pleasent the whole night through. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect hosting couple.

Carlisle and Charlie spent all night long talking about their jobs. I think they even started telling each other horror stories about each job.

I spent my time watching how Edward acted throughout the night. Every now and then he got a speculative look on his face, like he was thinking on a really tough problem. _"He has the most beautiful eyes." _I thought to myself getting ready for bed.

I stepped into the bathroom to put some ointment on my cuts before bed. I could not stop thinking about the mysterious Edward Cullen all night long. Even as i got an ice pack for my wrist, even when i lay in bed thinking about my first day of school tomorrow. I thought about those dark honey eyes rigt up until i fell into the deepest sleep i have ever hade since Phil and Renee started beating me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 BPOV: Charlie and I spent the rest of the weekend with him trying to explain the game of baseball to me. By Sunday afternoon we gave up and I caught up on homework and my reading.

Monday morning came and it was time for my first day of high school as a Forks High Spartan. I woke up early so I could have plenty of time to get ready and get to the school early. When I walked down the steps I was met by a surprising sight. Charlie was waiting by a rusty old pickup truck in the driveway.

"Dad, what this all about?" I said with a grin on my face. "This is a little something to brighten up your life. I want you to have your freedom while you're living here." He said looking down. I ran up and gave him a bear hug. "I love you Daddy." I whispered in his ear. He backed up and coughed nervously. "Well get on to school Bells. I got a case I gotta work on so I might not be home till late." He called climbing into the cruiser. "Ok, be safe!" I called back climbing into my new truck.

I only realized I didn't have the keys to my new ride until Charlie had pulled away. Heaving a sigh I got out of my new truck and started walking the 2 miles to school. Almost half way there I saw a sparkly silver Volvo pull up in front of me. I recognized Edward Cullen in the driver's seat. I continued walking until I heard this musical voice call my name. "Isabella!" the voice called. I turned to see Edward looking at me with those honey colored eyes, after a second I realized he was calling my name. "Yes?" I said. "Do you want a ride to school Isabella?" He asked. I thought for a sec "Uhhhh sure why not." I said walking up to the passenger side of his car.

I climbed in and looked around quietly. Edward must have noticed my scrutiny of his car and said "Do you like my car Isabella?" "Bella please… Isabella makes me feel old." I corrected quickly. His laugh sounded so musical. "Doesn't Isabella mean beautiful in Italian?" He asked still laughing. "I think so I'm not sure." I replied. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to this beautiful man driving this car. We got to school way to soon for my tastes. "Thanks for the ride; you saved me a lot of walking." I said climbing out of the car. "No problem, I can take you home if you want me too!" He said as we walked towards the front office. "I would appreciate that very much!" I said with a sigh of relief.

"I have to go get my schedule and locker assignment from the front office, do you think you could point me in the right direction before I get outta your hair?" I asked looking around nervously. "I can do one better follow me." Edward said walking off. I followed him only because I had no idea where to go. "Here you go. You want me to wait for you to get your schedule and assignment?" He asked. "Sure thank you so much!" I said scurrying inside. I got my stuff and walked out of the office to see Edward still waiting for me. My heart just leapt. "_I can't believe this god of a man is being so nice to me, the freak." _I thought to myself. I handed Edward my schedule for him to look at and he said with a smile "Wow, we have all of our afternoon classes together! Do you want me to pint you in the right direction for first period?" "Please, that would be so much help!" I said a touch desperately. "Follow me." Edward said with a smile walking away. I could already tell today was going to be a great first day. No fear of going home because Phil and Renee aren't there! I stopped daydreaming and followed Edward's long gait.

EPOV: As soon as Bella sat in my car and her delicious scent filled the interior I had no idea how I was going to not kill her throughout the day. When I pulled into the school's parking lot I was so surprised to find that we talked comfortably the whole way there. _"I have the restraint of a saint." _I thought to myself.

The more time I spent with Bella I realized I could not get a thought from her. Not just her blocking her thoughts but there was nothing at all complete and utter silence. This confused me so much. I walked Bella to her first period class and made my way to my own class. I sat down and reached out for my siblings. I found Jasper in the class over sitting right next to Alice. I went on to find Emmet and Rosalie in the next hall as always sitting together. I pushed one thought into all of their heads at the same time.

_"Calling a family meeting right after school at home." _I got a unanimous "_ok_" from all of my siblings. I was strangely on edge until I walked into the lunch room to see my siblings in our usual spot. I walked to our table and joined them. I sat with them only until I smelt Bella walk into the room. She stood for a moment looking around the cafeteria for a familiar face. I waved her over to my family's table.

"Hey Bella you can sit with us today if you want." I offered as she stood near our table. "Thank you so much Edward, I still don't know anyone." Bella said sitting down next to me. "Bella, this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme who you met on Friday at dinner." I said introducing everyone at the table. The rest of the day went wonderful Bella and I sat together in all of our afternoon classes and I reveled in the silence her presence caused for my brain.

The final bell rang way to quickly for my tastes but I walked Bella out to my car and drove her home. I booked it home to find my siblings awaiting me around the dinner table. "All right Edward what is this all about?" Alice said. "It's about Bella. We need to keep her close, she is something special. I can't read her mind."

"Edward I had a vision about her earlier today. Phil and Renee have plans for her." Alice said opening her mind to me. I saw the vision and my resolve to keep Bella close hardened to rock. No way were Phil and Renee going to get their hands on beautiful Bella.

**Sorry it's been so long guys. I hope this chapter was a good one. Please read and review! I love reviews! 3 Thanks- Riley**


End file.
